The Name Blame
by alotofmillion
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine's fourteen year old son, Jacob Zachary Anderson-Hummel, learns the true origin of his name.


**Title:** The Name Blame (1/1)

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine, and OC

**Rating:** G

**Prompt:** In which Kurt and Blaine's fourteen year old son, Jacob Zachary Anderson-Hummel, learns the true origin of his name.

**Warning(s):** Pure, unadulterated fluff. Can't say I didn't warn you.

**A/N:** Me and a very good friend have a very strong headcanon about daddy!Klaine. This falls under that headcanon.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday in the Anderson-Hummel household, if not quieter than usual. Blaine sat at the kitchen table, grading fourth grade homework assignments in red ink, while Kurt stood over the stove, whipping up some pesto pasta concoction that was already drifting through their large New York apartment.

Danielle, Kurt and Blaine's headstrong sixteen year old daughter, was staying at a "friend's" house that night (they could only hope said "friend" wasn't a boyfriend). Jacob, meanwhile, all of fourteen years old and the spitting image of his father Blaine, lounged on the living room sofa, head deep in _The Count of Monte Cristo,_ his required reading for the next few weeks.

Thankfully enough, there hadn't been that much bitching to be had. Aside from a few tense moments that every parent experienced, particularly through those awkward teenage years, they'd been quite blessed with two confident, humble kids. They'd learned to foster their interests early enough to curb any real rebellion. If nothing else, they were _too_ hands on, but that was better than a teen pregnancy or a side drug habit or any other type of over-the-top rebellion.

Still, kids were kids, and Blaine could tell his son was getting restless as the boy fished for the TV remote between the couch cushion. Blaine cleared his throat loudly as he hastily circled a _"C-" _on to a subpar worksheet, writing in a_ "Please come talk to me" _while he was at it.

"_Jake_," he tested, shuffling the paper to the finished pile and glancing across the open plan living area.

Jacob let out a sigh and made a face that could only be described as _Hummel_, before he set the remote back down and waved the book. "I was just getting out the remote for you, Dad. You know, for later."

Blaine rolled his eyes clear back into his head and listened to Kurt shuffle around the kitchen, oblivious to their conversation. Or so he assumed.

"Really subtle, Jake. Back to reading."

"But it's Saturday, Dad. I was supposed to meet with the guys today; we're rehearsing for that open call thing." Far too much like his own father, Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself and shake his head, distinctly remembering a time not too long ago when he'd goaded a certain Kurt Hummel from studying far too many times to count. And not just to sing a number, either.

Still, Blaine knew he had to be the adult, even if it sometimes sucked. "Tell you what. Read for another hour and you can practice with me. I already told you, you're not going out in this weather." On impulse, he glanced toward the window. It was a typical New York January with all the realities of cold, wintery conditions.

Jacob gave a slightly disgruntled sigh and shook his head. "Great. Thanks." He knew when to pick his battles as he glanced back into the book, his eyes glazing over. It didn't have to last long as Kurt leaned over the kitchen counter, still wearing his oven mitts.

"Come and get it, boys," he announced in a rather sing-song voice. Jacob didn't need to be told twice as he slapped the book shut and sprang to the kitchen. Blaine couldn't very well keep the boy from dinner, so he followed suit, shuffling from the table and padding into the kitchen. He pushed his glasses up his nose and grabbed a bowl, dishing himself up another one of Kurt's homemade recipes.

"Looks great, babe," he commented, giving his husband a pleasing peck on the cheek and leaned against the counter. Jake stood opposite Blaine, blowing on his fork before taking the first bite.

"Your dad's right, Jake," Kurt commented off-handedly, dishing himself up a bowl. "Once dinner is over, back to the books."

"Book," Jake pointed out.

"Book then, back to it." He blew on his own fork and took the first bite, before he grimaced slightly. "I over-salted the sauce…"

"No, you didn't." Blaine gave his husband an intimate smile and took another bite, licking off his fork. And that's all he really needed to say. Kurt caught the look and smiled back, his cheeks warming. Really, it was a way for them to share those moments around their kids without embarrassing _anyone_. And with time, Kurt and Blaine relied on so many non-verbal cues that they practically communicated through sign language.

Jake chose to ignore all of it as he shifted his weight and took another bite. "It's really good, Papa."

Kurt gave a small smile and took another bite, choosing to ignore the over-salted tang as he crossed his ankles. Kurt and Blaine went on to talk about work and Kurt's new spring line which was set to debut in a matter of weeks. Kurt's profession lent them to live rather comfortably, but Blaine's career as an elementary school music teacher kept everything in balance.

After some time, Jake interrupted the conversation, looking back and forth between his two dads. "So are you two ever going to tell me why you named me Jacob?"

Both Kurt and Blaine seemed to stop dead in their tracks as they looked up at their son simultaneously.

"That sort of came out of left field?" Blaine spoke first, casting a quick glance over to Kurt, who pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"If you're planning to change your name to Axel or Alistair, the answer is no."

Jake let out a soft gasp and shook his head, his overgrown curls flowing with him. It wasn't that he never had a haircut; it's just that his hair grew too damn fast. Blaine could certainly relate with that one.

"What? No way. I was just wondering, because it doesn't seem like anyone in the family has that name."

Both dads raised an unconvincing eyebrow and exchanged long looks, before Jake finally came clean and let out a sigh. "All right, so we have to do this project in social studies, you know, on genealogy. I actually called Grandma Carole and she didn't even know."

Blaine was quiet for a moment, his fork placed listlessly back into his bowl as he thought about it. "Well, it's not like we named you anything out of the ordinary. We just saw the name and we really…"

"… We really liked it," Kurt interjected, clearing a frog in his throat as he remembered that dumb bucket list he made when he was sixteen.

"No sentimentality whatsoever," Blaine added, swiping his hand through the air and nodding his head. Jake didn't look so convinced. If anything, his fathers' bumbles and stammers made it all the more peculiar.

"Seriously, I know you're keeping something from me. It can't be that bad? C'mon, Dad."

Blaine let out a hiss and looked to Kurt, who quickly mouthed "why me?" and rolled his eyes. Jake watched with a quirked brow as his dads seemed to talk back and forth without saying a single word. And if ever there was a spat, this was one of them. Finally, Blaine finished off the conversation.

"… And it was your idea, so you tell him!"

"Wait, idea? Oh, man, this has gotta be good. C'mon, Papa. Please?"

Jake practically bounced on his feet, his smile widening to that of an excited puppy. It didn't help that he was the spitting image of Blaine, had Blaine relaxed his curls through his youth and worn less polished uniforms, _including_ the never ending supply of Brooks Brothers. Jake's eyes practically flashed with want as he crossed his arms, somehow throwing in a bit of a pout despite his grinning.

God, and to think Kurt thought only Blaine could do that.

"_Fine_. But Blaine, help me out." Kurt finally relented, shooting Blaine a dirty look so severe that it could cut through diamond. Jake pumped his fist and hissed in victory before he cleaned up his bowl and went in for a second one.

Kurt set his bowl into the sink, giving it a rinse, before he tilted his hip against the counter and rested against his arms. "Okay, so once we knew we were having a boy, we sort of had this… this pact."

"A pact?" Jake's eyes flashed with excitement. "Okay, go on."

"Yeah, this pact," Kurt sighed, casting Blaine another look to _jump in_ at any point, if he felt so charitable. "It all starts when I was sixteen. Basically, I had this bucket list. It included the usual stuff, you know, get married, become CEO of Logo…"

Jake quirked his eyebrow, expecting Kurt to elaborate even more.

"Okay, well," Kurt continued. "So me and your dad went off to college, and in my senior year… was it your senior year? It felt like… anyway, we sort of got to joking…" Kurt threw a line out, hoping Blaine would watch it. And Blaine did, thankfully enough. Had he not, he would be sleeping on the sofa.

"… About naming our kids, see."

Jake let out a soft scoff. "God, that's so gay."

Kurt and Blaine's faces fell in horror as they both exclaimed his name in unison. Jacob's brow twisted as he mouthed "what?" and held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, but you gotta admit, it sort of is."

"We were young and in love," Blaine added, casting a lovesick look over to his husband, who touched his heart and rocked back slightly.

"Okay," Jake interjected, attempting to break up the lovefest. "So you were in college and talking about marriage and babies. Then what? What does this have to do with my name?

"Well, let's just say, we added one more thing to my bucket list. About you. Well, future you. It was stupid… really, completely stupid. I don't even know what we were thinking, to be honest. Or what_ I _was thinking. Or why you let me…" Kurt broke into a teeth-bearing smile and laughed to himself.

"It's just that there was this guy…" Blaine elaborated, covering his head as he let out a chuckle into his hand.

"This really popular guy," Kurt added.

"Well, you say popular, he was a bit washed-out by then." Kurt frowned slightly and Blaine laughed. "He was, hon."

"Okay, he was popular when we were in high school."

"Oh my god, did you name me after an ex-boyfriend?"

Kurt and Blaine seemed to roll their eyes in unison. "Do you want the story or not, Jake?" Blaine asked, shooting his son an inquisitive look and crossing his arms.

Jake made a soft "puh" sound and waved his hand for them to continue.

"Anyway, your papa had a massive crush on him," Blaine added, passing a teasing smile over to Kurt who had half a mind to flip his shit-eating husband off.

"I… I did not!" Kurt defended. "Okay, I did. I did, it was bad. I sort of did. It was bad. I had it through college, too, even when I knew… so I said to your dad, wouldn't it be funny… if we ever had a son, I mean, to name him Jacob. And at first he was like…"

"_No_," Blaine impersonated himself, chuckling under his breath. "But whatever your papa wants, your papa gets."

"So I amended the bucket list. God, what was it?" Kurt hissed softly, staring off into space as he thought about it. "Name future son Jacob after hunky Taylor Lautner from _Twilight_."

Jake's face instantly fell the realization washed over him. Taylor Lautner. Jacob Black. _Twilight_. That washed out actor and both of his fathers had been madly in love with him at one point. Of course, they had to be. Of course. "You named me after… you named me after _him?_"

"That was it!" Blaine practically let out a cackle, clapping in victory. "Oh god, to be fair, son, he wanted to name you Jacob Taylor, but I revoked his privileges…"

"Well, there is that," Jake muttered, before he looked up quickly. "Wait, then where did Jacob _Zachary_ come from?" Jake's voice practically squeaked, and he was almost afraid to ask.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a mutual look, hesitating at first, before they both said in unison, "Zac Efron."

Instaneously, Jake threw up his arms with a sigh, his fork clanking in the bowl as he let out an agonizing cry. "How am I supposed to do my project on _this?_"

Shaking his head back and forth, Kurt shot a look up to his husband and smirked. Their son really did have a penchant for the dramatics, but it came with the territory of having two fathers with a flare for entertaining.

"I'm really sorry, Jake, but a pact was a pact. And it could have been worse. I could have been Team Edward." Kurt shifted uncomfortably, attempting to frown, but he only broke into another stream of giggles as he stared over at Blaine, who was covering his mouth with his hand in defeat.

"This is total bull." Jake bit his lip to keep from sweating. "So you mean to tell me that you named me after two washed-out ex-teen idols?"

"He wasn't all that bad back then, Jake, and if you want my opinion, Zac Efron is still pretty hot," Blaine defended, that mischievous smirk still plastered on despite his ever-present age lines.

"Oh god, I should have known," Jake complained, before a smile finally broke across his lips and he had to laugh. Kurt and Blaine seemed to let out a sigh of relief they didn't even know they were holding. "And here I thought I was named after someone important, like a great-great-great grandfather or an important historical figure."

"Hey, they were important historical figures to us," Kurt added, bending down to pile the dishes into the dishwasher and add the soap.

"You just liked their abs. Their now very non-existent abs." Jake couldn't even finish the statement as he broke into giggles, to which Blaine smacked him in the back of his head and pushed him toward the dishwasher.

"Help us clean up and we'll tell you why we call your sister Dani." Blaine flashed his husband another secretive grin as he rinsed out his own bowl and ran his fingers through Jake's hair. It was another story for another day, although Dannii Minogue would be proud.


End file.
